It Means Everything
by writestories315
Summary: It's the one thing Harm has that means the most to him.


Title – It Means Everything

Author name – Carol

E-mail – writestories315@yahoo.com  
Rating – G

Spoilers – none  
Disclaimer – I have a Kiwi Strawberry Snapple, Nutella, and Nilla Wafers in front of me.  Do you really think I own JAG?  But could I possible have Dierks Bentley?  I'll be bad….I mean good.  Nah, lets go with bad I've got the Nutella.  (I'm just going to write the strange things till I know someone, besides Michi, reads these.)

Summary – It's the one thing Harm has that means the most to him.

Authors Note's –   

1. Borrowing 'It's My Last Name' by Dierks Bentley.

2. ha-ha-ha…Me…. Get a piece beta-read before I post it…..ha-ha…..you're so funny….. HA

********************************************************

La Jolla, California

Edwards Elementary School

September 6, 1970

8:30 AM

"Okay, boys and girls and welcome to kindergarten.  Today we're going to learn everyone's names,"  The teacher informed the group of cute children.  "I'll start.  My name is Miss Morris."

Miss Morris turned around and wrote her name on the chalkboard for all the children to see.  When she was done she faced the class.  "Now can anyone else write their name?"

Several students looked at each other with confusion and embarrassment.  Then shyly one little boy raised his hand.  Miss Morris' face glowed when she called on him.  "Yes."

"I can write my name, Ma'am,"  the little boy stated.

"Well, please, come up and show us,"  Miss Morris instructed.

The little boy walked up to the chalk board.  Miss Morris handed him a piece of chalk and he gave her a small smile as he took the chalk into his hand.  Very carefully and as neat as he could, he wrote his name on the board.  'H-A-R-M R-A-B-B'  Once he was finished he handed the chalk back to Miss Morris.

"Very good, Harm. Who taught you how to write your name?"  Miss Morris asked.

"My dad taught me last summer,"  Harm told her as he stood a little straighter with a proud smile on his face.

"Very nice.  You can go back to your seat,"  Miss Morris instructed Harm, who went to his seat.  "Now everyone has their name in front of them, what I want you to do, is write it on a sheet of paper.  Then later we will color it."

All of the children picked up their pencils and wrote their names. Then they colored them and shared them with the class.  

11:05 AM

The students ran and played on the playground with their new friends.  Playing games of tag and red-rover.  A few of the boys played a game of monkey-in-the-middle.  

"What kind of name of Rabb?"  A student said to Harm.

"It's my name,"  Harm told the boy who was just a tad bit taller and definitely larger than him.  

"It's a stupid name,"  the boy said laughing and giving Harm a push causing him to stumble and fall to the ground.

A few of the boys stood around watching, they waited for Harm to start crying.  But he didn't.  Harm stood up and brushed himself off.  Then he looked at the bully.  "Hey."

The bully gave Harm a mean look.  "What?"

"Take it back,"  Harm demanded as he approached the boy.

The bully stepped towards Harm.  "Take what back?"

"What you said about my name."

"No, it's a stupid name.  It's not cool."

Harm took a deep breath and hit the bully square in the nose.  The bully fell to the ground holding his nose and crying in pain. Harm stood over him.  "It's my last name."

The commotion caught the attention of the teachers and a few more kids.  Suddenly they were surrounded.  Miss Morris grabbed Harm by the arm and another teacher tended to the bully.  A third teacher was trying to get the others calmed down.

"Did you hit Timmy, Harm?"  Miss Morris asked.

Harm looked at her.  "Yes, Ma'am. I did."

"Why?"  Miss Morris asked a little surprised about his honesty.

"He made fun of my name, Ma'am."  Harm told the shocked teacher.

*********************************************

_I learned how to write it when I first started school,_

_Some bully didn't like it, he said it didn't sound to cool,_

_So I had to hit him and all I said when the blood came, _

_It's my last name_

*********************************************

Harm's Apartment

July 16, 2004

6:04 PM

Harm sat on his bed with his memory box open.  It was the box he kept in the back of his closet, it contained the most important trinkets in the world to him.  He stared at a picture of his grandfather.  He was wearing his uniform and was standing in front of his plane.  

He set the picture off to the side and let his fingers feel across the metal of the dog tags in the box.  They were old and worn, but RABB could still be seen and felt on them.  It was an extra set that was shipped to Sarah Rabb after her husband was lost at sea.  She gave them to Harm when he wondered what he was going to do after his first ramp strike.

*********************************************

_Grandpa took of to __Europe__ to fight the Germans in the war,_

_It came back on some dog tags nobody wears no more,_

_It's written on a headstone in the field where he was slain,_

_It's my last name_

*********************************************

He placed them next to the picture and picked up another set of dog tags.  They were only made twenty-five years after the first set.  These were his fathers spare set.  Harm held them in his hands, as if he was drawing strength from them.  After a few moments he set them and the other items back into the box.

Then he took the box and placed it into his closet.  On his way out of the closet he grabbed his suit jacket.  He stepped out into the bedroom and put the jacket on before he checked his tie in the mirror.  Once he was pleased with his appearance he felt in his pockets and left the apartment.

*********************************************

_Passed down from generations too far back to trace,_

_I can see all my relations when I look into my face,_

_May never make it famous but I'll never bring it shame,_

_It's my last name_

*********************************************

Vietnam Veteran's War Memorial

Washington D.C.

6:37 PM

Harm stood in front of his dad's name and just stared at it.  He was having a silent conversation about the latest news in his life.  After a few minutes he ran his fingers across the name and traced the coarseness of the letters.  

"I'll talk to you later, Dad,"  Harm said aloud then he walked towards the parking lot.

*********************************************

_Daddy always told me far back as I recall,_

_Son, your part of somethin', you represent us all,_

_So keep it how you got it , as solid as it came,_

_It's my last name_

*********************************************

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown

6:56 PM

*knock-knock*

Mac opened the door with a smile.  "You're early."

"I can do that every now and then."  Harm smiled before he kissed her softly on the lips.  "Do you need more time?"

"No, I just need to grab my wrap," she told him as she walked over to the couch and picked up the sheer wrap.  "You know you still haven't told me where we're going."

"I know," Harm said as he closed the door and leaned against it.

Mac stood in front of him.  "You can be annoying at times, Mr. Rabb."

He grinned.  "I know."

Mac groaned softly and Harm chuckled.  She placed the wrap over her shoulders and picked up her purse.  "I don't know if I like you all secretive."

"Good thing we weren't talking when I was in the CIA."  Harm joked extending his arm.

"If you say so."  Mac took his arm and let Harm lead her out of the apartment.

"By the way, you look wonderful."  Harm whispered into her ear giving the spot below her ear a soft kiss.

Mac shivered slightly.  "Thank you.  You look pretty good, too."

Harm locked the door and the couple walked down the hall together.

*********************************************

_Passed down from generations too far back to trace,_

_I can see all my relations when I look into my face,_

_May never make it famous but I'll never bring it shame,_

_It's my last name_

*********************************************

Harm's Apartment

10:23 PM

Mac sat on the couch while Harm retrieved the coffee from the kitchen.  He walked back into the living room and handed Mac her coffee. 

Mac took a sip.  "Perfect."

Harm smiled and moved next to her.  "So you approve of my coffee making ability?"

"Just this once, I don't want it to go to your head."  Mac laughed.

Harm wrapped an arm around Mac and they drank their coffee in relative silent.  The only sound filling the apartment was the soft jazz from the stereo.

When they finished their coffee Harm placed both mugs on the end table.  Mac watched him and could tell something was on his mind.  "What are you thinking about?"

Harm looked at her and grinned.  "I can't get anything past you."

"No," Mac told him as she ran her hand down his arm.

Harm chuckled and pulled her into his arms as he leaned against the back of the couch.  The couple quickly moved into their comfortable cuddling position.  

"Have I told you how happy I've been lately?"  Harm asked.

"No, but I can tell."  Mac toyed with his tie.

"You can?"

"Yes."  She laughed.  "You're more relaxed.  Except for tonight, you seem tense."

"I am."  Harm sighed.

"Why?" Mac lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"I want to give you something and I'm nervous about how you're going to react."

"What are you going to give me?"  Mac gave him a coy smile.

Harm stood up from the couch and walked over to his jacket, which was hanging on the back of a chair.  He pulled out a velvet box and walked back to Mac.  Instead of sitting on the couch he sat on the coffee table across from her.  

Mac sat up straight as she watched him.  He took one of her hands and placed the box into the palm of it.  Mac gave him a confused look.

"Go ahead and open it."

Mac lifted the lid of the box and the tiny hinge creaked.  Inside the box was a slip of red paper.  She lifted an eyebrow at Harm as she snuck him a glance.  She picked up the paper and read the word written on it.  "Rabb."

She waited for Harm to responded, but he didn't.  "I don't get it, Harm."

"Well, I wanted to give you something that means everything to me.  And I had two choices, I could give you a picture of yourself or my last name.  I figured you already know what you look like, so I'm giving you my name."  Harm explained, but Mac still had a confused look on her face.  "Maybe it will help if you lift up the velvet thing in the box."

Mac smiled at him trying to understand what he was giving her.  She lifted the velvet thing and in the bottom of the box.  There was a simple diamond ring glittering back at her.  Before she could say anything Harm reached into the box and took the ring.  She looked up at him and found him kneeling on one knee in front of her.

"I want to give you my last name, but in order for that to happen you have to answer this.  Will you marry me?"

Mac stared at him with tears in her eyes and a smile across her face, which almost matched the one in her heart.

*********************************************

_So darlin' if you're wonderin' why I've got you her tonight,_

_I wanna be your husband, I want you to be my wife,_

_I ain't got much to give but what I got means everything,_

_It's my last name, oh, it's my last name_

*********************************************

Rabb Residence

Arlington, VA

August 23, 2010

"Just like how I write it,"  Harm instructed the little boy who was sitting on his lap.

"Mine's messy, Daddy,"  the three-year old stated.

Harm laughed and kissed his son's forehead.  "It's okay you're mommy has messy handwriting."

"I heard that, Mr. Rabb," Mac said as she walked into the kitchen with their one-year old on her hip.

Harm chuckled, but encouraged his son.  "Try again, Tommy."

Tommy picked up the pencil and with all his might focused on his task.  Very slowly he moved the pencil across the paper with his goal in sight.  Once he was done he sat down the pencil.  "Did I do it, Daddy?"

Harm looked at the paper and pride flowed through him as the letters 'T-O-M-M-Y R-A-B-B' stared back at him.  "You did great, Tommy." 

Mac looked at the words and smiled.  "I think after awhile you can teach Annette to write her name."

Tommy looked up at his father.  "Can I teach Annette?"

"Sure, Tiger.  Why don't you go practice in the living room?"  Harm said as Tommy jumped off of his lap.

"Okay."  Tommy ran into the living room with paper and pencil in hand.

Mac handed Annette to her father before she sat down in the chair next to him.  "Passing on the tradition?"

"He should know how to write it before he starts pre-school."  Harm told her as he made faces at his daughter.

Mac rolled her eyes playfully.  "Just as long as I don't get a call from the school on the first day, Slugger."

"Nah, that will be Annette."  Harm laughed as his daughter giggled and his wife groaned playfully.

*********************************************

_I learned how to write it when I first started school_

*********************************************

THE END


End file.
